Take this to your Grave
by sectumseptra
Summary: I'll give you my last, Potter.


Ilani: Hey. My first Harry Potter fiction-story-thing... I am such a dork. Haha. Or, it's because I had nothing to do during summer. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. Miss J.K. Rowling. I do own some of the spells, potions, stores, areas, characters, races and more importantly the plot that will appear in this series.  
Before I'd like to start; I just wanted to say that people have been asking me what the ships are. (relationships) I won't answer your questions. (: It's going to be fun reading. There will be few in the first few chapters; but things will get better in the later chapters.  
THIS WHOLE SERIES CONTAINS SPOILERS.  
"There is to be no dark magic in these corridors, Malfoy. It shall not be tolerated," McGonacall said, "Ten points from Slytherin"  
Malfoy looked outraged. "I did nothing, Professor!" Draco replied, making Proffessor McGonacall turn her head, her leps thin. "Potter made me, he used that damned levicorpus spell so I instinctively wanted to protect myself. Why can't Professor Snape say something? He was there!" All eyes were on Snape.  
Harry glared at Snape, he witnessed everything that had happened. He was there when Harry saw them in the Room of Requirement, shaking his head in dissapproval to what Malfoy was saying. He was there when Malfoy had noticed Harry behind his cloak. He was there when they took out there wands, and he was only smirking in approvement. "...Tell me now, boy: What did happen?" Snape's tone seemed bored. "Think you can tell me? Your pathetic father and his no good friend, Sirius, were always quite the trouble maker. I'm not surprised that their heir is no different. Your as bad as both of them put together; yet they still call you the chosen one." Malfoy smirked, Professor McGonacall's lips looked like thin lines.  
Harry's hand darted to his pocket. "Don't talk about them that way, Snivellus." Snape looked at him, his eyes filled with rage. "You were there. You were helping Malfoy make that bloody weapon of yours. You know bloody well what happened, Snape." He clutched the tip of his wand, and Snape mirrored Harry's actions, hands quivering. Harry's eyes glided smoothly to Draco, who was smiling as if he had seen the most wonderful argument in his life. "Malfoy..." he muttered, now looking back at Snape, "Snape... Both of you. Both of you are are bloody death eaters, I tell you. DAMNED DEATH EATERS WORKING FOR VOLDEMORT"  
Proffessor McGonacall twitched, Malfoy and Snape seemed to shudder a bit.  
"Don't utter the Dark Lord's name from your unworthy lips..." Snape sneered.  
"Professor, Potter, stop this nonsense at once!" Professor McGonacall said at once, voice loud and abrupt. "We shall not accuse who and who isn't a Death Eater," she said, looking at Harry and Snape, "And we shall not make fun of the ones closest to us." She gave Snape a fierce look.\par "I can handle this, Minerva"  
"Severus, it seems that you 'handle things' like a troll without hands."\par Harry had lost his temper again. Why was this always happening to him when he always tried to tell the truth? He was always shunned out by people who wouldn't believe a single damned word he said. His wand was out now and pointing at Malfoy. "Why can't you admit it, Malfoy?" he shouted, "Your a dirty Death Eater." "What did you call me, Potter?" Malfoy took out his wand, too, and was now pointing it symmetrically at Harry. "You want to say that again?" His voice seemed to rise, Malfoy's tone was deep and determined.\par Harry stood straighter, and his voice showed no sign of backing-down. "Your a Death Eater, Malfoy. I saw you in Borgin and Burkes in Diagon Ally asking Borgin if 'it' was ready. You replaced your father when he was sent to Azkaban, and you have the Mark on your shoulder. You never seem to be around for long periods of time, and you weren't even there for the quidditch matches! You've been replaced by a dimwit who doesn't know anything about the game!" he added, "Not like you aren't much more of a dimwit, yourself..." "Impedimen"  
Snape and McGonacall were now in front of them. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both of you, detentions on saturday! Go to your common rooms, now. It is past time and we should not be lurking in the corridors at this time of hour." McGonacall was looking as pale as ever, and she was staring straight at Harry. "Potter, you must learn to control yourself"  
"That's right, Potter." Malfoy sneered and said in a high-pitched voice, "You must learn to control yourself, O Chosen One!" McGonacall looked at Snape, "Good night, Severus"  
"And to you too, Minerva." Snape said with no emotion. He then looked menacingly at Harry, "Potter, I don't suppose you've yet to finish my 12-inch essay on how to tell the difference between an Inferi and a Ghost, have you?" Harry looked at him with the same fierceness. "I suppose not..." Snape trailed, "Draco, please escort me to my office"  
Harry stuffed his wand back in his pocket. Raging in anger. With one last glance, and Draco's smug look on his face, they finally parted ways for the night.deserves.  
Malfoy's eyes averted, so that all he could see was Harry's eyes gleaming back. "You'll get my last, Potter." 


End file.
